


Watching & Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero is far from the only one who has noticed her lord's interest in Scarlet, however...





	Watching & Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> for Spring Fest, "Fire Emblem Fates, Ryoma/Scarlet & choice: matchmaker - everyone else can see the obvious, now to get them to do something about it."

"I am fairly sure that Lord Ryoma is an idiot." Kagero knew her comment would get Saizo's attention. And possibly provoke his ire. It might even get him to say something to their lord, though that was perhaps less likely. At the moment. 

Saizo was at her side a moment later, with only the barest of rustles from the leaves of the tree Kagero was leaning against to belie that it had been the place where Saizo had been concealing himself. 

"Speak," Saizo said flatly. Kagero didn't need to see his face to know his expression. Oh, she'd gotten him. 

"Clearly, he has feelings for Scarlet, and she has feelings for him..." 

"She's far below his station and from Cheve," Saizo interjected quickly. "It would be a poor match and largely protested by the populace. She might be acceptable for a second or third wife, but that's it." 

Anybody else making that comment and Kagero would have reached for one of her daggers. She knew that Saizo had a very valid point, but she also knew how well-regarded Ryoma was with the general Hoshido populace. If he was happy, and the expressions she saw when catching glimpses of him talking to Scarlet certainly suggested they were thrilled with each other's company, then that was what would matter. 

Likely, Scarlet was rather what Hoshido needed. 

Kagero turned and very carefully smiled at Saizo. 

That did everything it needed to and, a moment later and apparently having had enough of her, he was gone.

* * *

Kagero was far from the only person who'd noticed that Ryoma and Scarlet took every little opportunity to pause and chat with each other, and, usually, each glance back at the other when parting, though never when the other was looking. 

"Camilla had less frustrating romance novels," Corrin commented as she sat down next to Kagero to eat. "How can you stand watching them? We need to do something." 

"It would be inappropriate to meddle in the affairs of Lord Ryoma's heart," Kagero replied flatly. 

"But..." 

"No matter how much I'd like to." 

Corrin smiled. "Then I'll do it," she said after a moment. "I'm sure Kaze will help, and..." 

Before Kagero knew it, she'd listened to Corrin spin out an entire overdone plan to get Ryoma and Scarlet to confess their feelings to each other. It sounded like something from a novel and, if she felt the need to gamble, she'd bet it had come from some trash the eldest Nohrian princess liked to read. 

The problem, however, was that once the overblown veneer was stripped away, it wasn't a half-bad idea. It might even work.

* * *

It did not work. It really did not work. A roving pack of Faceless had been most of the problem, but that didn't mean that Corrin and Kagero could set up the same scenario, minus the Faceless, without looking very suspicious. 

Ryoma and Scarlet had been flawless in battle together, though. Kagero had almost hated to assist them... Half the army had been there a minute later anyway. 

There were other, more extreme options, but Kagero wouldn't seriously consider any of them. If Ryoma and Scarlet wanted to remain oblivious, then they could. Or someone else could meddle. 

"See? You can't force some things." 

"Something we both know," Kagero replied. She didn't smile at Saizo this time despite the temptation. He was right, and they both knew it, but... 

"Saizo. Kagero." 

They both heard Ryoma call to them, though he was on the other side of the camp. They were at his side in an instant. 

"What do you require of us, milord?" Kagero asked as she dropped to one knee. Saizo moved perfectly with her, though she caught the slightest movement suggesting he looked up while she did not. 

"Assistance, or... perhaps advice with a personal matter," Ryoma replied. "One with which I have little experience. Regarding Scarlet." 

Slowly, Kagero looked up as well. 

"If it's your will..." Saizo commented. Oh, Kagero wanted to see his face.

* * *

"Would you look at that..." 

Kagero had to lunge to not let the net of fish go that Corrin had been trying to haul out of the water. She'd caught a glimpse of what had distracted Corrin and honestly, it was only her training that had kept her from the same reaction. 

There was Ryoma walking with Scarlet, her hand in his, and their expressions nothing but joy. But the fish came first and by the time Kagero had the net from the water, Corrin was at her side trying to help. 

"Sorry," Corrin managed. "I just wasn't expecting them to finally... do anything!" 

"Apparently your plan did work," Kagero explained. "Even with the interruption, the next day they both confessed to the other and..." 

"And?" Corrin questioned. There, fish were loaded up and ready to go be food for the day. 

Kagero chuckled. "There are points when it's better to stop watching." 

Corrin laughed and headed off with the fish. 

Kagero simply leaned back against the nearest tree and gave it a little thump with her foot. 

"I think it'll be just fine."


End file.
